


Her Betrothed

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Leaving Home, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: All Sansa prayed for was a brave, gentle and strong husband like her father promised and hoped that Jon Targaryen would be it. An engagement she wasn't ready for but after meeting Jon Targaryen she would change her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 13: Engagement   
> Could be a multi chapter fic depends on the response. Thanks for reading! xx

"Why do you look like that Sansa?" Rickon looked up at his oldest sister as she sat on the bench next to Mother and Arya. She had a new braid that looked different from what she normally wore. 

"She's going to meet her Prince soon, Rickon, like the stories Old Nan used to tell. And she has to look right for him, " Bran giggled as both of them played with their wooden horses on the stone floor. Sansa sighed and looked at Catelyn brushing Arya's wiry hair. Arya looked like she had rather be out playing with wooden swords with the stable boys than sit inside and be groomed. 

"Isn't it too soon, Mother? I haven't even been to King's Landing yet or anywhere," Sansa started to object, her hands on her lap fidgeting and twisting her handkerchief. Sansa didn't want to leave Winterfell. It was home. 

Catelyn placed down her brush and looked at her flame haired daughter. True, she was only a child, she had wished for a different life for her, a life full of love and adventures. Alas, being a high born lady of an ancient noble house came with its duties. Catelyn knew it well. Duty was the reason she had married Ned. All she prayed to the Seven was for Sansa to be married to, well loved and looked after by someone like Ned. It was as if she had looked into a mirror and saw her young self. 

"Why do you want to go there anyway? Sounds so boring," Arya interjected, frowning at Sansa. 

"Hush now, the capital isn't so bad. You will go there one day, after all you will live there with your husband, the King's grandson. Soon it will be him to ascend the Throne. "

"I have no desire to be Queen, mother. Why can't he come live with us here in Winterfell? After all, he is a Stark too isn't he?" Sansa reasoned with her mother. She had never met Jon. She didn't even know the Targaryens and the Starks were joined previously until Maester Luwin had told the Stark children of a time when her father's cousin Lyanna Stark and her husband Rhaegar Targaryen came visiting the North after their royal wedding. It was only proper for Rhaegar to be well acquainted with the various noble houses of Westeros. He would be the new royal in line to succeed his father and current king, King Aerys. 

"Oh my lovely girl, if only it was that simple," Catelyn smiled lovingly at Sansa, charmed by her wide eyed innocence. Her heart broke a little seeing her daughter leave the only home she had known and setting off so far away from her. But she had some consolation, knowing that Jon was a Stark too. 

She didn't understand the ancient Targaryen practice of marrying siblings, and though Rhaegar had broke tradition, King Aerys had wished and ordered for the North and South to be forever joined in the form of a marriage alliance and came knocking on Ned and Catelyn's gates. As Jon was the only child, there were no sisters he could marry. Aerys had insisted in keeping it within the family. There was only one clear choice and Ned had good faith in the match he had made for Jon and Sansa. Catelyn had little say, knowing if it wasn't Jon, it would be the Lord of some other house. Again history would be made within the Stark Targaryen household. If Jon was anything like his father, Catelyn would be at ease, having witnessed how fiercely he loved Lyanna. 

A fortnight had passed and the time had come when the walls of Winterfell rang with the news of Prince Jon Targaryen and his entire entourage visiting his bride to be. Sansa was so nervous she had not been able to eat since the morning. Her siblings had all but teased her and Catelyn scurrying about making sure everything was perfect instead of tending to her just made Sansa miserable. After Jon's visit, it would be only a week more for her in Winterfell and she would be off to King's Landing. Sansa wished she had spent more time at the Godswoods, praying her heart out. Prayed for a good husband in Jon, that he would have a kind heart and grow to love her. Be gentle, brave and strong as Father had once promised her match would one day be. 

Sansa shut her eyes and took deep breaths as her hand maids fussed over her hair and dress. A knock on the door jolted her. Ned peeked in and smiled, asking to come in to speak with his daughter. 

"Father."

"My lovely girl, you look so.. Grown up. Absolutely beautiful. You'll be a woman soon. Sansa, I know this must be difficult for you, it is heartbreaking for your mother and me too. To let you go and be with another family and soon start your own. Remember when I told you I promised to make you a match with someone worthy of you? Jon is a good boy. He'll make a good king one day. I believe in him that he'll be a good husband to you too. Besides, it gives me comfort he is a Stark. Well at least a part of him is. You will be looked after. If not, well he knows who he has to answer to," Ned cooed and assured Sansa, probably the final time he would address her as his daughter. Sansa couldn't resist but smile. How she had wished she would marry someone like her father, who was protective, loving and kind. If her father said Jon was such, then she would believe it to be true. Ned pressed his lips on her forehead, he would never have this chance again and tried hard to fight back tears. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around him and then watched as he left her chambers. Then the horn sounded, signalled the young Prince was near. Sansa's breath got caught in her chest. Suddenly it was all real to her, she was leaving her beloved home in a week's time. She wasn't ready. The maids helped her up in the dress, as she stepped out to wait for her betrothed.


End file.
